


tear me apart (so you can put me back together)

by theonewiththelarrystories



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (good harry tears), A little, Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, harry tears, kinda not really, using the word no when it really means yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththelarrystories/pseuds/theonewiththelarrystories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um basically louis makes harry come a lot</p>
            </blockquote>





	tear me apart (so you can put me back together)

Louis swipes his hand through the come on Harry’s stomach, getting a finger wet before trailing it down the length of Harry’s cock, red and hot, still hard. Harry’s hips jerk and he grips hard onto the sheets to keep from pushing Louis’ hand away. “Don’t think I can,” he mumbles pathetically, nuzzling into the pillow he’s resting his head on. 

“You can,” Louis says, like he just knows it. He shifts a bit, getting comfortable on Harry’s legs. He presses the flat of his palm to Harry’s cock, sliding it down to massage his balls. 

“I don’t know,” Harry chokes, biting hard into his lip. “I think I--think I need a minute.” 

Louis hums softly, sliding his hand back up to press his palm against Harry’s cock again. Harry makes a cut off noise in his throat and his face is red, all the way down to his chest, gleaming with a little bit of sweat. “You don’t need a minute, right babe?” Louis says, using his other hand to press against Harry’s sternum, slide over to tug on one of his nipples. 

Harry shakes his head no because he wants to be good but he does need a minute, he’s definitely not ready. Louis’ hand on his cock is hot, stinging a little; he’s so sensitive still, Louis hasn’t even given his cock a chance to go down after he came, just went right back in to run his fingers over it. “Hurts,” he manages to get out, trying so hard to stay still. 

Louis just hums again and lifts himself off Harry’s legs, pressing his hands between his knees to open them, spread them wide apart. Harry whimpers as Louis settles between them, looking down at him from under heavy eyelids. Louis gives him a wicked grin and shimmies down just a bit more so his mouth is level with Harry’s balls. He leans in and presses his lips against Harry’s skin, sucking lightly and flicking his eyes up to watch Harry’s face. 

Harry squirms and stares determinedly up at the ceiling, breathing heavily though his nose. Louis ups the ante, licking out over Harry’s balls, sucking a little harder, hard enough for Harry’s breath to hitch. He doesn’t say anything else though so Louis gives up, licking up until he’s at the base of Harry’s cock, pressing a kiss there. He flicks his tongue out, licking gently up Harry’s shaft until he’s at the head, rubbing his hands over Harry’s thighs. 

They’re trembling and his breathing is labored, holding onto the sheets and looking down at Louis with his lip caught between his teeth. “Louis,” he says, and it sounds like a plea with his voice all deep and raspy, wrecked the way Louis loves it. Louis wants to know if he can make him hoarse, if he can make him cry. 

Louis grins again, kissing below Harry’s bellybutton before taking Harry’s cock in his hand, squeezing. Harry bucks his hips and tries to get away but Louis keeps one hand pressed hard to his hip. “Stay still,” he commands, giving Harry a look. “Be good.” 

“I’m trying,” Harry whimpers, shutting his eyes tights. “Trying, but--so sensitive, Louis, so--” 

“I know, sh,” Louis soothes, stroking Harry slowly, leaning in. He licks under the head, gentle and sweet but pointing his tongue enough for Harry to really feel it. “I’m gonna take care of you.” 

“Lou,” Harry squirms, making a hurt little sound when Louis flicks his tongue over the head in tight little circles, licking over the slit and pressing hard. “Lou, not--too much, too much--” 

Louis skims his lips down Harry’s length instead, licking little patterns over it, top to bottom a few times. He’s impatient though, wants to see how quickly he can make Harry come again. He brings his mouth back up and presses a kiss to the head, holding Harry’s hips down. He digs his fingernails in as a warning before wrapping his lips around it and sucking, hard. Harry cries out and his hips stutter but Louis can feel it under his hands, how hard he’s trying to stay still, stay good. Louis bobs his head and Harry sobs, biting into the pillow. “Can’t, can’t, can’t--” he chokes and Louis hums around him, making it the sound of it vibrate down Harry’s cock. One of Harry’s hands comes up to push Louis away but he wrenches it back down, twisting it in the sheets. 

Louis pulls off but keeps Harry’s cock in his hand, pressing the tip against his bottom lip, plush and red. “Good boy,” he mumbles, patting Harry’s hip soothingly. He lets Harry’s cock bump against his jaw, listens to Harry’s helpless little whine with a smile. “I think,” he says after a moment, considering. “I think m’gonna eat you out.” 

Harry nods, shuddering. “Louis,” he says again, like its the only thing he can. Louis just smiles and kisses his hip, letting go of his cock and sliding down his body. He spreads Harry’s legs out a little more, settling comfortably on his stomach. He’s already fucked him, pounded him into the mattress so hard and fast he saw stars. He wants to completely overwhelm him, send him spinning out into someplace Louis has never been but Harry goes quite often. He begs Louis to do this for him, break down all his walls and make him surrender himself over entirely. He does it in his careful way, with soft words and touches that make Harry think he could change the game if he wanted to, just to test him, to see if he would. He never does. 

Louis presses his lips to the inside of Harry’s thigh, biting him hard just because he can. He soothes it with his tongue before pulling away and wiping his mouth. “Baby,” he says, almost conversationally. “Can you roll over for me? Up on all fours, okay?” 

Harry rolls over immediately, getting into the position Louis wants him in. His arms and legs are shaking and he can feel Louis’ come dripping down his inner thighs. “Lou,” he rasps when Louis doesn’t do anything for a minute, just sits behind him and smooths his hands over the swell of Harry’s ass and down the back of his thighs. Without warning, Louis is there, kissing above Harry’s balls, all the way up to his hole. He flicks his tongue out, hard, and Harry chokes and slips down on his forearms. He can feel Louis smile against him and he whines, trying to pull away from him but push back at the same time. Louis laughs against him, throaty and hoarse and Harry wants.

“Can’t make up your mind, can you babe?” Louis teases him, spreading Harry apart with his thumbs and licking inside him in quick, relentless strokes. Harry moans into his pillow, shaking all over. Louis is actually licking his own come out of him and its something Harry finds so hot, far too hot for what he can handle. “Still so tight, Haz,” Louis says, because he knows exactly what its doing and exactly what it does to Harry. “I just fucked you and you’re still so tight. S’amazing.” 

“Lou, Lou--” Harry pants. He fists the sheets in his hands, tugging at them and biting into his lip hard. He’s still so sensitive and Louis is giving him too much. He wants to beg him to stop but he can’t find it in him anywhere. “Lou, I can’t--” 

Louis gets even worse then, pointing his tongue and circling it around Harry’s hole in tight little spirals until he’s licking inside again. He’s getting so deep and its so much, way too much but Harry loves it. “Good boy,” Louis mumbles against him, sucking and nipping gently at Harry’s hole with his teeth. 

“Fuck, oh my god, I--” Harry stutters, pushing back against Louis’ face. He doesn’t know why he does it because its too intense but he can’t stop himself. 

Louis gets an idea then, a sudden, wicked little idea. “Harry,” he says, “can you do something for me?” 

Harry nods right away, quick and easy for Louis, all the time. “Yeah,” he pants, “yeah, Lou, anything, what is it--” 

Louis licks over his hole with the flat of his tongue, drawing it out until Harry’s whining high in his throat. “Touch yourself,” he says, right against Harry’s hole. The vibrations his voice creates go right up his spine, electric white. 

“I can’t, Lou, I can’t--” Harry tries to say, but it gets cut off with a whine when Louis scratches his nails down one of Harry’s arse cheeks. Harry shakes his head, desperate. “I can’t, I can’t touch, I can’t do it--” 

Louis takes his hand away, reaching between Harry’s legs. He doesn’t tease him this time, just wraps his hand around Harry’s cock and tugs sharply. Harry sobs and tries to twist away but Louis is holding him with his other arm far too tight for him to get free. Louis twists his fist and nuzzles even closer, licking at Harry’s hole messily. “Harry,” he says, warning him. “You said you would do it for me.” 

Harry whines and shoves Louis’ hand away from his cock, tentatively wrapping his own around it. He starts to stroke himself, slowly, hurt little pleasure tears streaking down his cheeks. Louis grips onto his thighs with both hands, pulling Harry’s ass back against his face, fucking Harry with his tongue in earnest now. Harry cries out, sobbing into the pillow, the knuckles of his other hand white where he’s gripping the sheets. “Lou, you’re gonna make me--” 

“Thats the goal, babe,” Louis laughs, pointing his tongue. Harry makes a surprised moaning sound and jerks forward, his noises muffled in the pillow. 

“Louis,” he tries to say, having to turn his head to the side. Louis looks at him, at how red his lips are, how bright his eyes are, wet and glassy. His cheeks are so pink and Louis knows if he were to touch them they’d be hot. His hair is damp and falling into his eyes. He looks so beautiful, even more beautiful every time. It catches Louis off guard sometimes. 

“Pretty,” he mumbles absently, sucking lightly and sweeping his tongue over Harry’s hole in wide strokes. “Pretty boy.” 

Harry’s face screws up in pleasure and he bucks back against Louis’ face. He feels so close, already on the verge of another orgasm. Louis yanks him back, fucking Harry down onto his tongue. Its sloppy and wet and so, so dirty but thats what Harry loves more than anything. “Lou, I’m--feel like I’m gonna--” 

“Already?” Louis chuckles, “what a good boy, Harry. So good.” 

“Shit, Lou, I’m--” Harry sobs. He shudders and everything goes blinding white as he comes, spilling just a little over his fist. He heaves and gasps into the pillow, trying to squirm away from Louis’ tongue. “Lou, please, I’m--stop, stop, I need a minute, please--” 

Thankfully Louis pulls away, reaching his hands up to flip Harry onto his back again. Harry whimpers as Louis’ manhandles him, getting him settled away from any wet patches. He takes a minute to catch his breath as Louis strokes his tummy, kissing up his neck gently. “So good,” Louis mumbles, “so lovely. You’re so lovely.” 

He feels jittery all over, so high strung but also so dazed and relaxed. His mind is foggy and all he feels is bright, bright blue. Louis keeps kissing at his neck and Harry is out of it, doesn’t even notice when Louis pulls a hand away to slick his fingers up with lube. He’s still got his legs kind of carelessly spread, knees bent and pulled up. He’s just floating along in his happy little haze when all of a sudden Louis’ fingers are there, two of them, wet and pressing inside him. His legs jerk and he scrabbles to find something to hold onto, fireworks bursting behind his eyelids. “Fuck, no no no, Lou--” he wheezes, squirming around on the bed. 

Louis kisses behind his ear, soft and gentle. “Too much?” he asks quietly, giving Harry an out if he needs one. Harry whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to ignore the tightness of his chest. 

“No,” he finally whispers, “no, s’okay.” 

“Good,” Louis says, kissing up the shell of his ear. He slips a third in and Harry’s back arches off the bed. 

“Fuck, fuck,” he spits, yanking at the sheets. “Oh my god, oh my god,” he’s crying for real, tears dripping out the corners of his eyes and around his ears. Its way too much, Louis’ fingers inside him, twisting and curling and pressing insistently at his prostate. Louis grins and fucks him faster, stretching his fingers out and rubbing up against Harry’s spot. Harry gasps and starts to curl in on himself, his legs trying to close of their own accord. “No, Lou, fuck,” he sobs, “hold me--hold me open, please--” 

Right away Louis uses his other hand to press Harry’s knee back against the bed, keeping his legs spread open. He curls his fingers and Harry lets out a choked sob, feeling like he’s going to burst. He nods, though, telling Louis its okay. “Good,” Louis says, kissing his jaw. “Doing really well, sweetheart.” 

“Hurts, hurts a little,” Harry pants, digging his teeth into his bottom lip. 

“I know, baby,” Louis murmurs, “but you’re being so good.” 

Harry inhales a deep shuddery breath that catches in his chest. “So much,” he breathes. His voice is strained and he can’t stop moving, not for the life of him. Louis can’t even tell him to stay still because it just isn’t fair, he can’t stay still no matter what. “There’s--so much,” Harry whines, starting to push down onto Louis’ fingers. “Oh god, fuck--” 

“You don’t have to,” Louis says, kissing his collarbone. “Not if its too much for you.” 

“No,” Harry insists, his brow furrowed. “No, not gonna--not too much.” 

Louis grins. “Do you think you can do four?” 

Harry whimpers and looks down at his cock, hard and wet, smearing precome on his belly. He can’t believe he’s this hard, lying heavy and full against his stomach. He shudders at the thought of touching it right now, knows it would be far too much for him. But four fingers he things maybe he could handle. He’s already stretched and open from Louis’ cock, anyway. 

“Uh huh,” he says, more of a whine really. Louis beams at him and Harry feels a happy fluttering in his chest. 

“You’re amazing,” Louis murmurs as he slides his fourth finger in, staring wide eyed at Harry. He’s shaking and pushing down onto Louis’ hand, getting his fingers in as deep as he can. Its so much, he feels so full, almost like he might break apart. Its good though, so good, like its suffocating him. He can’t even speak, all he can do is whimper and clutch onto Louis’ shoulder to keep himself from flying away. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he sobs. “Louis, shit, I’m--so--so full, I’m so--” he can’t even get the words out. 

“So fucking amazing,” Louis says, bringing his other hand up to rest in the center of Harry’s chest. He eyes Harry’s cock and Harry shakes his head quickly. 

“Don’t think I can, not yet, not with four inside me, don’t think I can do it Lou,” he says. 

Louis tilts his head to the side, considering. “Hm,” he says, “lets just see.” 

Harry makes a cut off choking noise in his throat as Louis slides down Harry’s body to settle in between his legs. He keeps fucking him with one hand, using the other to keep Harry’s legs spread. Slowly, he leans in and presses his lips to the side of Harry’s cock. Harry shudders. 

“Louis--” 

Louis flicks his tongue out, licking all the way up Harry’s shaft until he’s drawing patterns below the head. Harry is shaking and his hands keep coming up to push Louis away but he just wrenches them back down. “Good boy,” Louis says, “love you, baby, so proud of you,” as he takes Harry’s cock in his mouth and sucks hard, twisting his fingers inside him. 

Harry’s whole body seizes up and he shudders, coming with a high moan. He comes dry, so spent. Louis presses against Harry’s spot and flicks his tongue tongue against his slit just to see what he’ll do. 

“No, fuck, no more, no more,” Harry shoves Louis off and rolls away from him, curling in on himself and shoving his hands between his legs to cover himself. He’s shaking so hard and tears are soaking the pillow. Louis’ panicked right away, reaching for him and smoothing his hands up Harry’s sides to stop the almost violent shaking. 

“Harry, sweetie?” Louis murmurs, skimming his fingers down his arm. After a minute, Harry turns slowly and looks up at him with wide, wet eyes. “You alright?” Harry nods but its weak and he looks absolutely wrecked. “Oh, baby, come here.” Louis gathers him up in his arms, shifting until Harry’s comfortable. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean--” 

“No, Lou, don’t--s’good, s’really good, promise,” Harry tries to kiss his collarbone reassuringly, but he misses by a few inches. 

“It wasn’t too much? I know I pushed you--” 

“Be quiet,” Harry whispers, “if it was too much I woulda said.” 

Louis sighs but kisses the top of his head. “You did so well, baby,” he tells him, “you were amazing, you came three times for me.” 

“Came dry,” Harry slurs, “came dry the last time, Lou.” 

“I know,” Louis says, stroking his hair. “So proud of you.” 

“Came dry,” Harry says again, his eyelids fluttering. Louis laughs.

“I know you did,” he kisses his forehead. “You’re sure you’re alright?” 

“Mm,” Harry hums, snuggling into Louis’ chest. “Feel all… floaty, like m’yellow.” 

“Yellow?” 

“Yeah, yellow,” Harry says, “like, bright, and… floaty.” Louis’ brow creases. “Yellow’s good, Lou,” Harry pats Louis’ chest comfortingly. “Yellow’s the best one.” 

“Okay,” Louis says slowly. “I’m glad you’re yellow then, I guess.” 

Harry nods. “Me too,” and then, “sleepy.” 

“You wanna nap?” 

“No,” Harry mumbles, “just gotta rest a little, then I’ll be good. M’not gonna sleep, though.”

“Mm,” Louis hums, threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. He gives him three minutes max before he falls asleep. He counts to two minutes and forty-three seconds before Harry starts snoring. Louis smiles to himself because he’s never wrong.


End file.
